True Love's First Honeymoon
by Mrs.EsmePlatt
Summary: Carlisle and Esme just got married and now they are going to Isle Esme for their honeymoon. What will happen in their first time?


Esme's POV

He helped me out of the boat and I stood on what felt like a dock. All was quiet around us except the sound of small, gently waves against the shore. He kept his hand over my eyes and slowly started guiding me. I didn't want to admit but I was sort of afraid. Not of him but of what might happen. "Love, where are we?" I asked softly. He continued to guide me and didn't say anything. I felt sand under my feet. There was a slight breeze which rustled my thin sun dress. I continued to walk slowly and sighed softly. He chuckled softly behind me and we stopped walking. I held my wedding present from him in my right hand and fiddled with it. A key. Well he actually gave two but took one back saying he needed it. It turned out that the second key went to the boat. The key in my hand I was still unsure of. "This. This is your present my love. Every single inch of it is yours." He whispers in my ear and I get slightly chilled and I didn't know why. I smiled. "What is?" I asked eagerly. "Its in your name and... Its named after you." I smiled. "What is my love?" I said curiously. He took a deep breath right by my left ear, inhaling my scent. He removed his hand. "Your Island." I opened my eyes and gasped loudly. My knees went weak and I fell back against him and my hands when to my mouth, dropping the key. He caught me and wrapped his arms around me just under my ribs."Oh my..." I breathed into my hand. In front of me was a beautiful house, very open with windows cover most of it. It was absolutely breath taking. The house was surrounded but trees and I could see into it. As far as I could see, it was beautiful. I could hear birds, of all different kinds. I smiled. "My...Island?" I said slowly, in shock. He smiles and nods. "Yes love. Shes yours." He said softly. He still had his face next to my left ear. I lower my hands and slowly turn my head to look at him. I smiled so big and he smiled back at me. I turn completely around and wrap my arms behind his neck, quickly. I pretty much attacked him. I squealed and he laughed. I couldn't believe it. An island. Just for me, all for me. And to think I told him I didn't want him to spend any money unless absolutely necessary. He wrapped his arms around my back and gently swings me around. He sets me down and looks me in the eyes. Still smiling I look at him. "I love you Carlisle. So much." He smiles and gently kisses me. He pulls back after a moment. "I love you too Esme. You like it?" I look at him and smile. I shake my head and lock my eyes in his. "No, I absolutely love it!" I squealed. He smiles big. "Too much?" He asks. I smile. "Yes, extremely." His smile slowly falls. I shake my head and kiss him once. I look at him. "Carlisle, its too much but that doesn't mean that I don't love it." I smile. He nods slowly and smiles again. "Promise?" I nod quickly and hug him tightly again. He pulls me close and hugs me back. We stood there, holding each other. He pulls back slightly and looks at me. "Want to go look inside?" He smiled. I nod. "Yes." He lets go of me and takes my hand. We slowly walk up to the small house and the closer we got the more I could see and I was in awe. We get to the porch, if you will, and the entire side of the house was glass. Inside was all white. Beautiful. The next thing I knew Carlisle had let go of my hand and had swept me off my feet and held me in his arms, bridal style. I giggled and he walked into the house and gently set me down. He smiled big and took my hands. "Necessary?" I asked. He nods quickly and smiled. I giggled. "Want to look around?" He asked softly. I nod. He nods and gently lets go of my hands. I turn around and slowly start walking through the house. He leaves and I guessed he went to get the bags. I couldn't believe how beautiful this place was. I walked into the kitchen and smiled. We will never cook in here but its still beautiful. I walk around the house and end up in a big bathroom. It had a big white tub and a closet. I couldn't believe this. I smiled. I felt a brush of air behind me and Carlisle slowly wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. He slowly moved the hair from the left side of my neck and kissed my scar gently. I shivered and he chuckled. I opened my eyes and I could see us in the long, horizontal mirror in front of us. We smiled at each other and he kissed my neck again. I tilted my head and shivered. He kisses up to my cheek and then rests his cheek against mine. I rub my face against his gently and he smiled. "Its so beautiful Carlisle..." I whispered. He gently lets go of me and gently turns me around and locks eyes with me. "Im so glad you love it." He said softly and smiled. He moves his hands slowly to my hips. I kept my eyes in his. "Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want to rush you." He said softly. I nod. "Im sure love. I promise" He nods and smiles. He leans down and kisses me gently. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, securing myself to him. He pulls me close and kisses me. I felt at peace. I trusted him with every part of me but there's that part of me that keeps telling me he will hurt me. I know he wont so I ignore it. He gently pulls away and takes my hands. He walks backwards keeping his eyes locked in mine and his hands holding mine. I followed him keeping my eyes locked. He gently pulls me into a room and lets go of one of my hands. I looked into the room and it was absolutely beautiful. The bed was white with a white flowing canopy. On the bed itself were red rose petals and candles on the night stands illuminating the room beautifully. Some rose petals surrounded the bed on the floor and he had closed the blinds to the door that led outside to the beach. I smiled and blushed a little. I could feel him staring at me but I was too embarrassed to look at him. He smiled and let go of my hand. He strokes my face gently staring into my eyes. He slowly moves his hand behind my neck, pulls me closer. He kisses me gently and slowly moves me to the bed. I didn't want to lay on it, I didn't want to mess it up. He kisses me slowly, savoring every moment and gently lets me sit on bed. He caresses both sides of my face, holding gently. He starts kissing me intensely and I pull him closer. He moves his hands to my hips and gently lifts me up moving me farther onto the bed and slowly moves himself to my right, propping himself up next to me. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. He slowly kisses down to my neck, nibbling gently. I moaned softly. I didn't understand it but it actually tickled a little. He kisses back up to my lips and kisses once.

He looks at me. "Are you sure your ready?" He whispered and I nodded slowly. I knew I was ready but I was deathly afraid. But I didn't want him to know. I couldn't bare him to worry while this happened, well more than he already would. He lifts me up and I sit up. He kisses me slowly and I slowly move my hands to the front of his shirt. I was actually going to try this, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time trying to multitask. I was doing three things at once, one: trying unbutton his shirt, two: trying to keep my mind focused on kissing him and three: making sure I can remain calm. He keeps kissing me and gently interlocks his fingers in my hair, holding my face close to his. I instinctively whimper and he pulls back letting go of me quickly. His face was serious and he looked frightened. "Love?" He said softly. I shake my head. "I'm sorry..." I whispered. "What did I do?" He asked quickly, still frightened. "Nothing love. Don't worry about me. I'm OK." I said gently. He shakes his head. "Esme, I do worry about you. Please..." He said gently. I let go of his shirt and cup one side of his face. "I'll be alright Carlisle, I promise. Its going to take a while remember?" I really couldn't believe I did that. Why did I do that? I know hes not going to do anything to me but I still whimpered. He sighed softly and nodded. "Just please talk to me alright?" He said softly. I nodded and he slowly leaned in and kissed me again. I moved my hands back down to his shirt and finished unbuttoning it. I slowly start taking it off him. He moves his arms back to let me slide it off. I set it on the bed next to us and moved my hands to his sides. He kissed me intensely and caressed both sides of my face again. I kissed him back intensely and trailed my hands to his hips. He has a tank top on and I resisted the urge to sigh. I moves my hands under his tank top and I felt him shiver. I smiled out of the kiss and he smiled. He rubs my nose with his and reaches down takes off his tank top and sets on his shirt. I blushed deeply looking at his chest. Completely bare and all mine. I felt him stare at me as I traced my fingers on his chest, and I looked at him. He smiles and blushed. I leaned up and kissed him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my back and slowly starts to unzip my dress. At this point I start to get nervous and I try my hardest to remain calm but I think he sensed my nervousness cause he stopped and just rubbed my back gently. I slowly relaxed and kissed him intensely. After a minute he tries again and I remain calm and run my fingers through his hair. He unzips my dress as far as he could reach and trails his hands up my back and rests them on my shoulder blades. He kisses down to my neck and teases with his tongue. I moan softly and I gently hold him close. He kisses back up to my lips and moves his hands to my shoulders and slides my strap off my shoulders leaving my bra strap on. The dress falls to my lap exposing my chest and part of my belly. He slowly pushes me back on the bed gently and continues to kiss me gently. He pulls back, sits up slightly and puts his hands on each side of my body taking my dress. He slowly starts to slide it off watching me, watching my reaction. I remain calm and watch him. He takes of my dress letting it fall to the floor. I was completely vulnerable, laying there in just my bra and underwear. I closed my eyes expecting the worst, I felt him move and then felt his lips on mine. He kissed me gently and I opened my eyes briefly and started to kiss him back. Still propped up next to me, he starts to trail his fingertips down my left side and I shivered. He pulls back from our kiss and looks at me. He smiles and runs his fingertips up and down my left side, teasing me. Well at least that's what I think he was doing. I stared into his eyes and he stared back. He slowly trailed his fingertips down my stomach toward my core. It felt weird but a good weird. He stopped at the edge of my underwear and moved his hand back up to my face. My body instinctively arched a little when he got to my underwear and I tried to relax, thinking I was doing something wrong. He didn't seem to notice or he acted like he didn't. He strokes my face gently and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back gently as I reached down and slowly trailed my fingers down his stomach to his pants. He moaned very softly as I started to unbutton his pants and kept kissing him gently. I unzipped his pants carefully and slowly tried to pull them down. I stopped and moved my hands to his sides. I sort of panicked thinking I would do something wrong so I just continued to kiss him. He slips his tongue in my mouth and we mouth moan softly. His tongue danced around in my mouth and I shivered. He tasted sweet and his mouth was warm compared to our cold temperatures. I tongues wrestled each other gently and he gently took one of my hands and rested in on his pants. I took that as the OK for me to take them off so I slowly tried again. I slowly pulled them off his hips and moved them down. He lifted his hip, still kissing me, and I push them down as far as I could. He reaches down and pushes them down then kicks them off. We were about to do this. We were both now down to our undergarments and wrapped up in each other. He pulls back gently from kiss to look at me and I lean up wanting him to continue to kiss me again. He smiled and rubbed my nose with his. I smiled, slightly breathless. We didn't need to breathe but I felt breathless from just him, himself. "You alright?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded. He nods and kisses my cheek then down to my neck. He teases my scar with his tongue and it felt good. Strangely good and I showed it. I moaned softly and moved my hand to his leg. He tensed briefly and kept teasing. I was worried on what I had done but he didn't say anything. He slowly started kissing down to my chest, kissing the exposed parts of my breasts gently. My body arched slightly and relaxed. He leans back up and kisses me once on my lips. He locks eyes in mine and slowly moves his hand to my right leg. I watched him carefully and whimpered. He gently rests his hand on the top of my thigh and shakes his head slowly. "Its alright love. I'm not going to hurt you." He said it so gently and sweetly that I just knew he wouldn't. I nod slightly and he slowly moves his hand toward my inner thigh. I close my eyes and clinch my teeth. Charles started running through my mind and everything he had done to me. Charles always did what he wanted to me and that included forcing me to do what he wanted me to. Carlisle slowly moved his hand between my legs and my legs tightened. He removed his hand and stroked my face. He stroked my face until I finally opened my eyes. "S-sorry..." I said softly. He shakes his head and half smiles. "Don't be my love." He leans down and kisses me. I gently kiss him back and relax. He slowly moves his hand back to my thigh and gently starts separating my legs and I tense briefly. He continues to kiss me gently. I move my leg as he pulls and slip my tongue in his mouth. He moans softly and kisses me intensely, moving his tongue quickly in my mouth. He surprisingly controls his hand and slowly continues to open my legs. He stops parting them leaving them about six inches apart. We kissed intensely, letting our tongues dance violently together and I raised one hand to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him close. After a few minutes he moves his hand back to my leg and slowly moves his hand between my thighs and trails his fingertips up my thigh to my core. He pulls back from our kiss slightly, both of us breathless. His lips still touch mine and he gently touches me. I gasp softly and my body arches against his hand. I didn't understand what was happening, I mean I knew he was touching me, I knew what to expect from this but I didn't know it was going to feel like this. He pulls back a little more and opens his eyes to look at me. I open my eyes and look at him as he adds pressure to my core and starts to move his hand in a circle. I moan softly and arch against his hand, adding more pressure. He moves his hand slowly and locks his eyes in mine. I stare into his eyes and refrain from moaning. He stops touching me and moves his hand behind my neck and kisses me intensely. Our tongues dance together in perfect harmony and he moaned softly. I move my right hand behind his head and he moves his right hand behind my back and pulls me close. Our chests touching each other, rubbing together beautifully. He runs his hand on my back gently, kissing me intensely. He lifts me up, wrapping both arms around me, still kissing me. I kiss him intensely thrusting my tongue in his mouth. He moans softly and gently unhooks my bra. I kiss him slower and breathe. I lower my hands down his muscular arms slowly, as he slides the straps down my arms. He kisses me slower taking his time with me. He takes my bra off and throws it on the floor. I lie back down and he kisses me intensely, our chests touching completely. I moaned softly and he held me close. I ran my hands up and down his back gently and kiss him back, slipping my tongue in and out of his mouth. I took a risk and slowly broke kiss to kiss down his neck. He tilts his head slightly and keeps close to me. I kisses his neck gently and try to imitate what I think he did to me and start to gently tease with my tongue. I think it worked and he liked it because he moaned softly and pulled me closer. He pulls away gently, looks at me and kisses me gently. As he does, he reaches down to my underwear and slowly starts to slide them down. I whimper softly but keep relaxed. He stops but continues kissing me gently. I pull out of kiss and look at him. "Its ok.." I whispered. He nods slightly and slowly starts pushing them down. I lift my bottom up to help him and he sits himself up to take them off. I'm now officially laying there completely exposed to him and I feel so embarrassed. This is the moment where I finally find out what he thinks of me and I'm seriously afraid. I'm not pretty, no matter how many times he tells me, I know what I look like under my clothes and I don't believe him. He lets my underwear fall to floor and he looks at me, in my eyes. He didn't even look at my body, none of it. I didn't know why and I worried. Was he afraid of what I looked like? Did he not want to be repulsed and just want to get this over with? He strokes my face gently. "You sure you're ready?" He asks gently. I nod. I think I am. I mean we've already come this far and I haven't had second thoughts. He kisses me once, lingering for a moment. He gently picks me up again, moving me further on the bed. He moves himself off the bed and starts to take off his boxers. I don't know what came over me but I shook my head. I move myself to put my head near the headboard and lay on the bed like someone normally would. He crawls toward me and kisses me intensely, immediately thrusting his tongue in my mouth, letting his fight with mine. Laying on my left now, he moves his hand down to my thigh and slowly starts to part my legs again. I move my leg with him and relax. I didn't even realize how tense he was until now. Hes as nervous as I am, so now I don't feel as out of place as I have throughout this. He moves my left leg out then slowly moves hand to my right inner thigh and pushes it gently and I move my leg. He pulls back breathless and looks in my eyes. I look at him breathless and smile. He smiles back. "I love you Esme." He whispered. "I love you too Carlisle." I whispered back. I slowly move my hand to his chest and trail my fingers down to his boxers. He shivers and closes his eyes. I gently and hesitantly start to slide them down and he helps me. He kicks them off onto the floor and I keep eye contact just in case I was supposed to because he didn't look at me. He rests his hand on my stomach and then trails his fingertips down to my core which was legitly now completely open and exposed. He kept eye contact as he gently touched me. I felt shocks go through my body and I moaned quite loudly. I closed my eyes, half way expecting the worst. He gently moves his fingers up and down. I arched up and his finger almost slipped inside of me. "Oh!." I gasped. He kept eye contact with me. Gently, he pressed his fingers on my core, sliding them up and down. Oh God did it feel good. I looked at him and I couldn't read his facial expression which slightly worried me. He moved his fingers up and down my core sliding his fingers through the wetness that has pooled up. "Oh my..." I moaned softly and closed my eyes. I heard him moan softly and quickly opened my eyes. He still had his eyes on me and his hand still moved, slowly, antagonizing me. He smiled quickly at me and stopped moving his hand and I pouted. He laughed once and gently kissed me.

He pulls back and slowly moves his body to get in between my legs, not breaking eye contact. I watched him carefully as he hovered over me, his body in between my legs. Looking at him now I didn't even realize what I cant even believe I missed before. I should have seen it but I was focusing to hard on not seeing it. His chest doesn't count in this matter. I look him in his eyes. Hes slightly sitting on his heels and watching me. He reaches down and gently touches me. I gasped and closed my eyes. It felt...good. I didn't understand. He kept his hand on my core, staring at me. I slowly opened my eyes and he had a slight smile on his face and I looked at him. He moved his hand in circles slowly on my core and I moaned softly and arched against him.

He kept moving his hand, adding more pressure with each 360 move but he kept it gentle. I moaned and my eyes rolled back into my head. He stopped after a moment and I slowly relaxed and looked at him. He was still smiling slightly and I smiled slightly back. He shifted his body and I knew what he wanted. I took a deep breath and looked at him curiously. I let out my breath slowly. I was curious because he hasn't just entered me. Hes waiting for me, like hes waiting for my permission. I stare at him for a moment and then I nod very slowly, still looking at him curiously. He nods and looks down at my body. I realized that until this moment, he still hadn't looked at me. I watched him and he blushed deeply then looked toward his member and my core. I blushed deeply. He slowly situates himself better to get a better angle on me and slowly enters me. He looks at me, watching my facial expressions. My mouth opened slightly and I closed my eyes and moaned. He stopped briefly and I nod slightly with my eyes still closed. He slowly entered me further and moaned softly. My arms rest at my sides and they clench up slightly. He slowly moves farther into me and starts moving out and back in. I grip the comforter gently and moan softly. He moans and moves in and out of me. I moan louder. Oh god did this feel good.

With Charles it never felt like this. I never knew that making love to someone could feel good. Well this good anyway.

He moved in and out of me a little faster and we both moaned louder. I gripped the comforter and arched. He moves a little faster into my arch and I moaned loudly. I look at him and hes staring intently at me. Looking at him I realized something was different and I wasn't sure if I should have been worried or not. His eyes were solid black. My eyes widened slightly. He looked at me curiously for a moment but kept moving in and out of me. His eyes kept trying to shut but he kept them open, staring at me. I unclenched my fist and reached up, shaking, and wrapped my hand around his neck and gently pulled him down. He leaned down and kissed me gently. He went a little faster as soon as our lips touched and he gripped the bed and I heard a little rip. So much for the pretty bed. I lowered my hand back to the bed so I didn't hurt him. He moved in and out of me a little faster and I moaned loudly into our kiss. He moaned and I thrusted my tongue in his mouth as hard as possible, kissing him passionately. He moved faster and started to move a little deeper. We both moaned loudly and I gripped the comforter tightly and arched. He moves faster into my arch and I almost screamed it felt so good but I was able to control it with a loud moan. He moans louder and clenches the comforter.

I didn't understand why it felt like this, I know I keep thinking this but I was honestly so confused. I lay my body back down and kisses him back passionately. He moves deeper and kisses me back. We both moaned loudly together as he props himself up on one hand and he slowly moves his hand to my right leg. He gently lifts it up and moves it farther out, moving faster. Oh god... I gripped the comforter, it rips, and I moan. He pulls back from our kiss and looks me in the eyes. He moves his hand back next to my shoulder again, holding himself up. I keep my leg where he left it just in case. He moves faster and locks his eyes in mine. My eyes unconsciously roll back into my head and I arch again. I felt bad for breaking our eye connection but at this moment I couldn't keep my eyes open. "Oh!" I moaned. He moves faster. "Oh..." He moaned softly and I grip the comforter tighter and it rips. My hands fly up to his back and I gently claw at his back. I relax and look him in his eyes. He quickly moves his hands under my back and lifts me up. I end up sitting on his lap and he moves fast into me. "Oh my..." I moaned breathlessly. I wrap my arms around his head gently and he moved his hands to my back. He moves his hands all over my back and thrusted himself deeper into me. I leaned my head back and moaned loudly. He kissed my neck gently moving from one side to the other. He gets to my bite mark and he traces it with his tongue, before I could react to that he bites exactly on the scar. "Oh my God!" I yelled out and tighten my grip around his head. That was definitely a extreme turn of for me. He kissed my scar gently and rubbed his cheek against mine. He thrusted into me faster and I moved my face to look at him. I was breathless and I couldn't believe how good this felt. He smiled quickly at me and kissed down my chest. "Oh God Carlisle..." I moaned loudly. I tilted my head back a little and as he thrusted deeper into me. I moaned loudly and he lifts his head back up and looks at me. He lays me back down and stops moving. I whimpered when he stopped. He strokes my face gently looking me in the eyes. "Are you OK?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded. His face lit up slightly and kissed me gently once. "Then why the whimper?" He whispered. "You stopped." I whispered and I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled very softly and started moving again, faster. We both moaned loudly into our kiss.

He grips the pillows above my head and shredded them easily, growling deeply. He tensed but I didn't flinch, I just kept kissing him. I clawed at his back, he moaned, and moved deeper into me. I gripped the bed, moaning loudly, I pulled out of the kiss breathing heavy. He breathed heavy and locked his eyes in mine. He thrusted deeper and faster into me as I gripped the bed harder. "Oh God." He moaned loudly while closing his eyes. He moved faster and faster and we moaned louder and louder.

I started moving with him and that did it for us. He moaned so loud he was screaming. I moaned just as loud, higher pitched. I moved with him and he gripped the bed, ripping the sheets down to the mattress. "Oh God Esme." He moaned loudly, breathless. I moaned loudly and clawed at his back. He moved faster and I moved with him. This was amazing. I looked at him and he looked at me. I felt confused but id figure it out later. He looked at me curiously and moved deeper. I closed my eyes, moaning. He breathed heavily and mimicked. "Oh..." I moaned breathlessly and clawed at his back. I thought I might hurt him but I remembered we were immortal. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. He arched and shredded the pillows. "Oh my..." I moaned loudly. He moved his hands quickly under my back and lifted me up, holding me to his chest. He continued moving deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair trying not to pull it out. This felt amazing. I had never felt something so magical, so beautiful. He ran his hands up and down my back holding me close. He kissed my neck tenderly. We were both breathing heavy for unneeded breath but it set the mood. I gently gripped each side of his face moving his face upward and I kissed him passionately. He moaned loudly into the kiss and I answered his moan. I nibbled on his lip and he grabbed my butt moving my body faster on him. "Oh Carlisle." I moaned breaking the kiss. I felt a pressure near my core that wasn't him, I had no idea what it was and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I couldn't just stop us, so I just kept going. My core clenched around Carlisle's member. "Oh..." He moaned loudly. "Esme, I'm going.." He breathed quickly. Hes going to what? I thought to myself. I moaned in response hoping that was the best thing. He lied me down quickly and moved faster, the feeling in my lower stomach traveled in spurts to my core. He grabbed my right leg gently and pushed it out farther. I seemed to have gripped his hips with both of my legs and he wasn't able to move as fast as he waned to. He moved it out farther then began thrusting into me really hard. "Oh." I whimpered softly. He looked at me and locked his eyes in mine.

There was a heat building and I he started panting and moaning. Oh this heat and pressure is starting to feel good. The next thing I know my entire bottom half clenches around Carlisle, my legs begin to shake hard and I screamed loudly gripping the bed hard. It felt as if my entire core had exploded. He screamed in pleasure a second after I did and he thrusted into me at a very fast speed. I moaned loudly as he released into me hard.

Oh my God that felt so...good... That felt good. That actually felt good. I never knew that making love like this could feel amazing. He moved until we both relaxed and he gently collapsed on me, breathless. I panted and wrapped my arms around his back. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back breathless. "I love you Esme." He whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. He blushed and stared at me.

I think I figured out what that was, something I have never felt before. Charles never gave me such sensations. I liked this and I love Carlisle. "So much..." I whispered as he pulled out and lied down next to me. I scooted closer and cuddled next to him. "I love you more." He whispered and I smiled.


End file.
